I need you more than anything
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Derek Morgan is sure about his feelings and he will do anything to get the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**To celebrate that Derek Morgan is comming back to the show just for an episode I will publish a two shot ff, hope you like it.**

 **Any of the characters belong to me. It all belongsto cbs.**

After a long week trying to catch that freaking unsub. Half of the team was at a bar relaxing themselves and ready to have a long weekend.

JJ, Emily and Derek were at the dance floor dancing with some strangers. Penelope was so jealous at those women that were near Derek. She didn't knew that he was just trying to tease her.

He walked directly at her with a big smile on his face.

"What's up baby girl? You wanna try some of my moves?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ooh hot stuff I would say yes, but I have a migraine so I can't, actually I was leaving." She said touching her forehead.

"I know something that would fix that," giving her a kiss on her cheek and walking through the bartender to ask for two drinks. Than he walk after her giving a glass of tequila."Drink it baby."

"Hey angel face you want me to lose all my senses right?"

"Just a little," he said whispering in her ear and hugging her from behind. The touch of his hands around her waist and his mouth so near to her neck made her feel so damn wet.

"Hands up buddy," JJ said walking through the table."Put them anywhere I can see them."

"Don't listen to her, continue with whatever you guys are doing."Emily said with a big smile.

Penelope send them a killer look and then said "That's it I'm leaving."

"Don't," Derek said pulling her though his arms. "I want you to stay with me princess".

"Ammm you know what we need to go," JJ said to Emily while taking all her things with her. "I'll drive you home Em, you're so drunk"

"No I'm not" she said making silly faces.

Neither Derek nor Penelope notice when the rest of their team left.

"I think she is pretty drunk" Penelope said looking at Derek's eyes.

"I love you Penelope," pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too Derek, she said with a sweet smile,but all her inside was burning. That was something that happened to her every time she touched Derek or feel him near her. "But I have to go."

"You wanna go somewhere more clam?"

-"Do you mean your house?", she said flirting with him. "Cause for me is too late and probably your weird sexual games would let me so tired, and I have to work."

-" I mean my bed, to play some of my weird sexual games and we have long weekend."He said pressing his lips into hers. First it was a soft kiss, but then it turned hotter than any other kiss. His hands were going down until he touched her ass. "Mmmh it  
feel so good baby girl," now kissing her neck.

-"!Stop it Derek!" she said pushing him away. "We are in public."

-"Come with me, I need you baby, I won't survive without you. Let me be the man you deserve."

-"I can't do this to Kevin, he is my boyfriend and probably we'll get married, he is a good guy and I don't wanna be a bitch with him," she said with tears in her eyes, walking out the bar, she get up in her car and leave Derek there alone.

She wasn't going to let him broke her into many pieces again. Probably right now she was going to drop Lynch for all the shit he's been doing, but Derek didn't need to knew that. He was a player and she knew that if they cross the line between flirting  
and having sex they would never go back to their friendship, and that friendship was worth it for her.

Derk was there standing next to the table. He was about to talk to other woman just to take out his lust, even though it would never be the same. He was just going to imagine it was her.

He looked around and his eyes focused on an electronic device. It was hers. He needed to give it back, she would never survive this long weekend without her cell phone. Derek took Penelope's phone and walked out of the bar.

She wasn't there anymore. He took his car and drive his way to her home. When he arrived Derek got out of the car. He walked upstairs and stayed in front of her door remembering that sweet kiss, not sure if the right thing was knock at her door or just  
open it with the keys she gave to him. The FBI agent heard voices inside the apartment, she was talking on the phone.

-"Screw you Kevin," she said angrily.

Immediately Derek knocked at the door, and when she opened it her eyes were red and her mascara was a mess.

-"Are you okay sweetness?" He said hugging her.

-"No, I'm not," she said burying her face into Derek's chest. " I should have talked to you earlier, but I couldn't. I was so afraid baby boy."

Both of them walk through the coach.

-"What happened?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. "You know you can tell me whatever you want."

-"I've been having problems with Kevin, and now I discover that he cheated on me…"

-"That son of a bitch…"

-Don't please, she said putting a hand in his mouth.

-"Nobody cheets on my pretty mama" kissing her forehead. "That's why you were having migraine?"

-"No, I was trying to dump Kevin several weeks ago" she said hiding her face in his chest. Penelope knew that Derek would be really mad at her for not saying anything, but she was really afraid to get into a new relationship. "I'm sorry for not saying  
a word."

-"You were scared of me, trying to do a movement with you, I know that."

She nod -"I don't want to lose you hot stuff, and if I try to tell you…" She didn't finish because Derek took her face between his hands and kissed her deeply.

-"I want you to know something," he kissed her again, this time she moan in his lips. Oh god it was music to his ears. "I would never hurt you baby girl" he kissed her again pulling her from the coach to sit on his lap. "you are my everything, everyday  
I love you more and more."

-"Oh Derek I love you too." She said wrapping her hands around his neck. "and I need you more than anything"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry for the mistakes**

Both of them stand up and walk through the bed, Derk was behind her kissing her neck, his hands were unzipping her dress, he was nibbling her ear. A soft moan escaped from her lips.

-"Are you sure you want me to continue my love?" He said turning her around to look at her eyes.

-"Yes" she said taking his t-shirt off "I need my Derek Morgan more than anything" she said caressing his chest while he was pulling her dress down. In a few seconds both of them were in their underwear. Morgan hurry his fingers to open her bra and finally look at those beautiful boobs.

-"You're so perfect baby" he said squeezing her ample breast. Derek went down slowly giving soft kisses in her neck, in her shoulders, to continue kissing her breast.

She moaned at the contact of his hands, It was like heaven on earth. All her moaning and her delicious breast was driving Derek crazy.

Penelope turned around to face Derek, his eyes were full in lust, same as hers. She caressed his cheek and kiss him deeply. Then she unbuttoned his pants and put them down same as his boxers. She bite her bottom lip when she first saw his huge dick.

"Oh god this is like a chocolate stick that I want to lick." She smiled wickedly at him.

"You know it is all yours woman."

She started kissing the top of his manhood to continue licking and massaging his balls. A pre-cum came out from him.

"Yes baby you're doing it just right." He left out a moan. His legs were shaking and he was feeling dizzy with all that pleasure.

"You better sit down baby boy cause momma will rock your world in this very moment." She said pushing him into her bed. She stay there licking and sucking his dick until he came for her.

"Oh sugar you taste really good" she said kissing every part of him going up until she took his lips in a sweet and wet kiss.

"Mmm come here woman, now´s my turn". He said pulling her on top of him.

"Oh hot stuff make love to me, I'm begging you" her voice full of drama.

Derek chuckle and said, "Oh Drama Queen what am I going to do with you?" Kissing her lips passionately. She smiled when he ended the kiss.

"Now momma if you don't mind" he said thrusting his hard dick inside her. He wait for her to adjust to his size.

"Move D, I wanna feel you baby boy"

He started moving slowly inside her, kissing every part of her body that he could reach. Massaging her ample breast and teasing her clit in every thrust.

"You like that angel?"

"Mmhm" was all she could said.

He stopped his movements. "Tell me baby girl, you like this?" Moving his hips.

"Yes boy toy I love it" she answered in total bliss.

"You want me to stop?" He asked knowing he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Lord no!" She snapped pulling him close to her and kissing him.

He continued loving her. Touching her body and feeling how great she felt in his arms. "Mmhm princess you are so tight." He rolled so now she was on top.

"D, I'm so close" she said riding him as fast as she could.

"Keep moving baby, don't ever stop." He could feel how her walls were contracting and if she cum in that moment he would do the same.

"Handsome I need to…" She couldn't finish her sentence because in that moment she cum hard, like never before. "Oh lord" she said resting her head in Derek's chest. "Your moves are fantastic Hot stuff."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, goddess." He laid her on bed, and kissed her neck. "Ready for round 2 my love?" He was still hard and inside of her.

"I think we should… oh god. I'm ready D, keep mmmhm baby…" He was rubbing her clit.

"I love you so much Penelope." He said exploding his seed inside her as she cummed for a second time.

"I love you too Derek, but I will understand if the only thing that you wanted was this. I can live with this memory. You are the sweetest thing Hot Stuff." She kissed his cheek and walked out of bed avoiding Derek's look. Penelope walked inside the bathroom and let herself cry. Until she heard a knock in her door.

"Open the damn door Penelope." He was mad. Why in the world didn't she understand that he loved her with every fiber of his body.

"I won't, please just leave." She was crying and now she knew he knew.

"Penelope Grace Garcia I swear on everything that is good, and believe me tonight I touched something pretty good, that if you don't open this damn door I will kick it down."

"No you won't Derek Morgan" she snapped at him.

"If that is the price to get my future wife out of this bathroom believe me I will. Goddess please." His voice was broken.

"Your what?" she asked in disbelief.

"My hot, beautiful, funny, sexy future wife." He said pulling her out and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh," she said when she felt his lips against hers.

"You sure? I mean you always said you wouldn't settle down."

"I know what I said, but secretly I dreamed about this with you. Can you imagine our wedding night?" He lifted and laid her back to bed.

"We will burn the sheets?"

"We will," He kissed her again. "And just to let you know," he kissed her neck. "I want three kids."

"I'm okay with three." She smiled at him.

"Great, I'm glad we both want kids because I didn't use any protection, and I hope you're not on the pill."

"I'm not honey," she shyly smiled.

"Great, now let's make a baby." He kissed her again.

They continue making love the whole night. Without a doubt this will be the best decision they made in their lives.


	3. Epilogue

Three months later…

"You sure?" JJ asked to her friend.

"Yes," she had her eyes full of tears. "I discovered today in the morning."

"Oh Garcie, you know I'm here if you need any help, right?"

"I know gumdrop, thank you."

A knock came through her door.

"May I come in," Derek asked with a big rose bouquet in his hands. "What happened?"

"I'm leaving," JJ announced getting out of the office.

"Okay, what happened Mrs. Morgan?" He ask getting on his knees in front of her.

"I'm… I'm pregnant," she didn't knew why she was so nervous.

"Wow that's fantastic news." He lifted her and spin with her in his arms.

"Are you happy?" She asked a little afraid.

"Momma, I'm so, so, so happy. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am the thing is I thought we were moving a little too fast."

"Princess we know each other 8 years ago, you slept in my house I slept in yours. God you know how hard it was to not get into that bed and do what I really wanted? Finally we both came to our senses and got married the next week after I confess you how much I loved you." He said hugging her and cleaning the few tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Thank you Derek Morgan." She pulled him and kissed his lips.

"For what?"

"For this," she said pointing to her tummy. "And for not giving up on me when I was so hardhead."

"I will never give up on you baby girl. Remember that you are my god given solace."

"I know and I'm glad" she kissed him again.

"I love you Mrs Morgan"

"I love you Mr. Morgan"

The End...

AN: thank you so much for reading it 3


End file.
